bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ahatake and co.'s special Halloween
Trick-or-Treat The young girl yawned as she awoke. Next to her was a small mass of grey. "Haiiro's here?" She looked at her cat and got up gently over it. "Might as well let him sleep." She began her long descent down the stairs. Even after living here for twelve years she was still not used to the mansion. It was huge and easy to get lost in. Midoriko walked down the hall. "I wonder if Father is awake?" "Mornin, sis!" Her brother's voice called out from the far side of the hall. He gave a wide wave over towards her, one of his hands in his pockets. "Hello Taiki." Midoriko replied. "You are awfully loud for so early in the morning." Taiki smirked. "And you sure are very quiet. It's the start of a new day, perk up!" He encouraged. "Yeah Happy Halloween, Onii-san." She said with sarcasm. "That's better! Now let's get downstairs before Mom and Dad get worried." Midoriko sighed. "You act too much like Father." "Thanks..." Taiki replied jokingly, putting an arm on her shoulder as they walked down to the lower levels. "If it helps, you act too much like Mom, too." "Thank you." She replied, pushing his arm off her, her eyes glowing red. That caused him to chuckle nervously. "Same temper, too..." He commended, putting both hands in his pockets and taking a few steps away, a sweatdrop coming down from his forehead. Midoriko walked ahead of him. "I will never understand why Father has a mansion this big." For a moment, the boy looked around in wonder at the large space that surrounded them. "His dad or someone gave it to 'em when they kicked the bucket..." He said, putting his hands into his pockets. "I'd be glad to have a house like this..." "Father likes me best, so I'll probably get it. And MAYBE I'll be nice enough to let you live in the cellar." "Oh... I'm so honored..." Taiki rolled his eyes, the familiar tone of Tereya's own dry tone filling his mouth. When they entered the dining room, they were chocked at what they saw. The whole room was orange. Pumpkins (real or fake) were hanging from the ceiling, there were orange frills on the table, and the wallpaper was orange. "What....happened here?" Midori muttered, her eyes slightly wide. "Happy Halloween kids!" Ahatake called from across the room. "Dad, you mutilated the dining room!" Taiki complained, eyeing the large mass of decorations surrounding them. "Why is there a pumpkin grinning at me?!" "That's the idea son." Ahatake replied. "Your mother didn't much care for it either, but since Akiko, Shunsatsu and I liked it, her opinion didn't really matter." "That's kinda harsh, Dad..." "Well it's the vote of the Majority that matters. It's called democracy. Don't you pay attention in school?" Ahatake replied. A wide smile was set across his face, and his eyes squinted shut. "Nope! I was the one that got detention all the time!" He chirped. Ahatake sighed. "I'll remember that this Christmas." "Thanks." Taiki's eyes drifted over towards his sister wonderously. "Well? Aren't you gonna say somethin'?" Midoriko ignored her brother. "Good Morning Father." "Morning Midori." He looked an twice. "It's odd to see you without Haiiro. Where is he?" "Haiiro's sleeping Father. Where's mother?" "I'm not quite sure." A tap by a slender finger resounded on Ahatake's shoulder. "Oh. I was just getting myself ready." Tereya's lazy voice came to their ears. Ahatake turned around. "Nice costume Princess." Ahatake said eyeing it. A long white coat decked nearly her entire torso, some parts of it stained in a reddish color. Her skin was paler, and her hair had been dyed neatly to the color of grey. She wore a white hat to match, a red ribbon tied to it, and black clothing under the white robe. "Thanks, sweetie." She replied, smirking. "Anyti- WHOA!" Ahatake yelled, falling off of his latter. WHOOSH! With a Flash Step, and an outstretching of the arms, the woman was able to easily catch the falling man. "Jeez..." She grumbled, scowling down at his fallen form. "Don't kill yourself yet!" "Thank's Princess." Ahatake said getting up. "So what are you to gonna be for Halloween?" Ahatake asked turning to his kids. Taiki raised his hand to his chin, putting on a thoughtful look. "Eh.... I'm not sure yet..." He muttered. "I'm gonna be a cat-girl Father." Midoriko replied, moving to help him up. "Nice."